


I Marry You

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's Halo, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Castiel's True Form, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Sam gets married. Cas and Dean slow dance at his wedding and decide, maybe they should get married too.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	I Marry You

Dean doesn’t cry at Sam’s wedding. 

He cries after. 

He stays strong during the ceremony, while they have the first dance, even when he gives a speech as the best man. It’s after they leave _(Dean lets them drive away in the Impala because it’s their special day damn it)_ that he breaks. The guests are starting to filter out, and Dean turns to Cas and just cries. The angel holds him in his arms and Dean cries until he can’t anymore. 

When he’s done, Cas takes him by the hand, and drags him over to the empty dance floor, only lit by the remaining fairy lights that hadn’t been turned off yet. Dean stands in the middle of the floor as Cas makes his way over to the table where the DJ was earlier. It’s abandoned now, decorated with nothing but a simple white cloth, but Cas pulls out his phone, turns up the volume all the way, and leaves it there. 

He walks back over to Dean, who chuckles wetly as an arm is wrapped around his waist. 

“Led Zeppelin is hardly good slow dance music.” 

Cas shrugs. “You like it.” 

Dean rests his head against Cas’s shoulder, oddly bare without his normal trench coat as they rock back in forth. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

They’re quiet for a couple of minutes as they continue to dance, holding each other close until Cas breaks the silence. “Should we do something like this?” 

Dean pulls back, and they both grind to a halt, staring at each other. “What? Get married? It was hard enough for us to be able to do something for Sam. That’s why his wedding was so small.” 

Cas takes this into consideration. He steps back, dropping Dean’s hand and fiddles with something above his head. 

“What are you doing?” Dean demands, confused but he doesn’t get a response. 

Suddenly, Cas is holding something glowing in his hands, and it’s almost so bright that Dean can’t look at it. He watches as it shrinks, and the light lessens until Dean is looking at a thin ring held gently between the angel’s fingers. Cas reaches out, grabbing Dean’s left hand, sliding it on his finger. 

“There,” Cas smiles softly, glancing up from the ring to look at Dean. “I marry you.” 

Dean stares at it, dumbfounded. “Was... was that your..”

“It’s the outer part of my true form. Humans might refer to it as halation or, in simpler terms, my halo.” 

“Cas...”

“There is no need to worry. The glow will fade, but it will not break. As long as I am alive, it will remain intact.”

“I don’t have anything for you.” Dean points out. 

The angel seems unbothered. “It doesn’t matter. I know you love me.”

“That’s not the point,” Dean argues. “It’s symbolic. I mean, shit, you gave me a part of your _true self_ and I’m supposed to, what, let you walk around with nothing?”

“Dean…” 

“C’mon, someone comes up to you and you’re like “Oh, I’m married” but you’re not wearing a ring, they’re gonna be like “Man, what a douchebag husband.” 

“Dean..” Cas protests softly, cutting off his husband’s ranting. “It’s okay.”

“Fine, but as soon as I get Baby back from Sam I’m scrapping a part of her figuring out a way to make a ring for you.” 

Cas smiles. “I’ll be looking forwards to it. Now, can I have the first dance with my husband in peace?”

Dean flushes a bit, but they return to their original position, leaning against each other and swaying to the music. They dance like that for a while, and Dean uses the time to process what happened, occasionally glancing at his new ring. Dean starts to notice fireflies flittering into the space around them, filling it up. 

“Dude, look.” He says, and Cas’s eye flutter open. He seems embarrassed as he takes in the sight of the bugs around them. 

“Oh.” 

“They’re pretty.”

“I may have invited them to come dance with us,” Cas says, and Dean turns to face him, noticing how the fireflies make themselves at home in the angel’s hair. “They are attracted to my light, I suppose. Creatures like these possess the sight to see beyond what you can. I believe the glow of my halation attracted them, and I didn’t realize how bright I was shining, dancing with you.”

“You’re telling me, fireflies can see your true form, and were attracted to it because you were glowing… because you're dancing with me?” 

“Yes. I am very happy with you.”

“Fuck, man,” Dean says, rubbing his face with his hands, “That’s cute,” his muffled voiced admits.

Cas looks less embarrassed and more pleased with himself at that admission. The fireflies continue to dance around them, one landing on Dean's hand, crawling to rest against the band around his finger, blinking slowly. Others soon join its lead, more landing on Dean and Cas smiles at him like he's everything. They have their first kiss, fireflies in their hair and dancing around them, Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background. 

\------  
Later, Dean comes up to Cas with a metal ring, forged from a piece of Baby. He slides it on Cas's finger, looks him in the eyes and says "I marry you."


End file.
